


Солнцеворот и то, что после

by moody_flooder



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: AU, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-22
Updated: 2010-09-22
Packaged: 2017-10-12 02:59:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/120024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moody_flooder/pseuds/moody_flooder





	Солнцеворот и то, что после

\- Я знал его, - пишу я.  
Скрипторий утром - галдеж воробьев в окнах, тихие шаги, шелест ряс и снега снаружи - и свет, так много света. Пергамен под пальцами - как сухая тонкая кожа (веки, внутренняя сторона запястий, сгибы локтей, где проступают синие жилы), и я повторяю его имя, хотя с каждым днем мне все сложнее вспомнить, как он выглядел, вообще, с каждым днем все сложнее вспоминать.  
У них несытые глаза, и они задают вопросы. Я знаю, что пишут в их книжках, и не знаю, зачем им мои ответы – они и так знают лучше.  
Я пишу о нем, а больше мне ничего и не остается.

 

Свиток первый  
Я впервые увидел его зимой. Он стоял на коленях на ступенях монастыря, и падал снег.  
Вокруг нашей повозки уже собирался, галдя, народ, торговки предлагали засахаренные орешки, Чад, тогда, помнится, игравший девушку, клеил мушку, почти что уткнувшись носом в мутное медное зеркало.  
Кажется, сначала я даже не обратил на него внимания.  
Что же мы ставили тогда? Это было до громкой, но мимолетной славы "Щедрого купца", но и, кажется, после "Прекрасной Розалинды", то есть, скорее всего, мы ставили что-то о серенадах, тайных встречах, смерти юных возлюбленных на рассвете.  
Мне всегда нравились бутафорские шпаги. Я сражался с Томом, пытаясь не наступить на художественно раскинувшийся на помосте труп возлюбленной, и звон далеко разносился в морозном воздухе. Даже толпа притихла. И тогда я снова заметил его, краем глаза, не более - как он расталкивает толпу, пробираясь к нам.  
А в следующий миг он был уже на помосте, вырывал из рук Тома шпагу - тот так опешил, что даже не сопротивлялся.  
Он взмахнул ею. Шпага глубоко вошла в гнилые доски помоста. Я замер. Тогда я еще не понял, как близко от меня прошла смерть.

***

Он ничего нам не смог объяснить, да и вообще - сказать. Он был немой, видите ли. Когда Эрик схватил его за грудки, основательно встряхнул - когда хотел, Эрик, надо сказать, бывал порядком страшен - и выдыхнул в лицо "кто поменял эту чертову шпагу, сволочь?", Дженсен лишь помахал головой и открыл рот. У него был вырезан язык.  
А шпага, как потом оказалась, была Эриковская - он любил похвастаться тем, что его дед служил в Северной армии. Мы, конечно, предполагали, что шпагу он где-то прикупил подешевке или стащил, но помалкивали - зачем лишний раз огорчать раздражительного человека. Шпагу мы, наверное, не разобрав, кинули в кучу во время очередного переезда, да так и забыли потом вытащить из реквизита и повесить на стену.  
Такого поворота событий Эрик не ожидал, даже выпустил от удивления Дженсенову рубаху. Тогда тот отряхнулся, как вступившая в лужу кошка, и с беспомощной улыбкой развел руками.  
\- Ладно, решим просто, что это кто-то так неудачно подшутил, а потом будем осматривать оружие перед спектаклем, да и все, - примирительно сказал Том.  
Дженсен тем временем сел у нас на крыльце, зажав синие от холода ладони между коленей, да так и замер. Мы собрали декорации, занесли их внутрь, чуть на него не наступая – но он с места не сдвинулся. Тем временем начало темнеть.  
\- Милостыню не подаем, дружок, - сказал Эрик, и тогда Дженсен посмотрел на него так, будто был на голову его выше, хотя он-то сидел на крыльце, а Эрик стоял и вообще был немаленький, а тогда запустил руку в карман и протянул ему кучу монет – четыре серебряника и тринадцать медяков, как оказалось. А больше у него и не было – Чад потом обшарил его карманы, проверил.   
\- Ты что, остаться хочешь?  
И Дженсен кивнул. И тогда Эрик созвал совет.  
\- Что нам с ним делать? Пусть идет, куда шел, задница костлявая - ни тебе посмотреть, ни на зиму засолить. Может, соглядатай какой, - говорил Эрик, сжимая монеты в кулаке.  
Не знаю, какой черт потянул меня тогда за язык. Все могло быть совершенно иначе.  
\- А может, и правда пусть остается? Ты же сам все жаловался, что не хватает лишних рук на хозяйстве.  
Эрик пожал плечами. Его любовница, стряпавшая для нас все лето, недели две назад сбежала с каким-то купцом, а мы все готовили из рук вон плохо. Это и решило дело.  
\- Ну пусть.

***

С его появлением у нас ничего, в общем, не изменилось - разве что теперь мы не рисковали жизнью, пробуя чадову стряпню. Он убирался в повозках, иногда помогал готовить помост для представления, что-то готовил, был тих - что неудивительно - и ходил тихо, как призрак. Тома это пугало - он все время вздрагивал, когда не сразу Дженсена замечал. Что об этом думал Эрик - неизвестно, но, в общем, новоприобретением он был, кажется, доволен.  
Еще Дженсен был тем прекрасным наивным зрителем, который мог смотреть одно и то же представление по три раза на дню, и каждый раз следить за развитием событий, затаив дыхание, будто надеялся, что Розалинда таки сбежит с Менестрелем, что Черный Всадник погибнет, что все будет хорошо. Улыбаясь играющему Розалинду Чаду, я всякий раз косил взглядом за кулисы, где сидел, прижав ладони к губам, Дженсен.  
...Места у нас в повозке было достаточно, но осел Дженсен в итоге в койке Чада, и мы каждую ночь выслушивали их концерты. Только Эрик иногда покрикивал "эй вы там, потише", но незлобиво - мы-то все лето терпели его бабу, а она вопила так, что слышала вся округа.

***

Тогда мы, кстати, еще не знали, что его зовут Дженсен. Он-то сказать не мог, все пытался нацарапать что-то палочкой в пыли, но не сильно это ему помогло, потому что никто из нас тогда не умел читать.  
День на пятый его пребывания у нас Чад сказал:  
\- Как-то это не по-человечески: парень есть, имени нет. Даже у собак есть имена. Надо ему что-то придумать.  
\- Он не собачка, чтобы ему придумывать имя.  
\- Да он и так уже на "эйты" отзывается.  
\- А что, красивое имя, главное, редкое.  
\- Может, назовем его Дином?  
\- Эй, считаешь, что без имени - это по-собачьи, и даешь ему собачью кличку?  
\- Дин был хорошим щенком! Всяко поумнее тебя!  
Мы еще поперебирали имена, но "Дин" так и прижилось - в конце концов, Чад его трахал, так что, можно сказать, имел на него какие-то права.

***

А еще Дженсен, как оказалось, здоровски умел фехтовать. Мы с Томом как раз репетировали поединок к "Разбитым надеждам", когда сидевший на ступеньках и с интересом за нами наблюдавший Дженсен вдруг залился смехом.  
Мы с недоумением взглянули на него, и тогда он встал, и, все еще держась за живот от смеха, подошел к нам. Развернул меня к Тому боком, прижался к моей спине, опустив подбородок на мое плечо - я опешил, дыхание перехватило - а тогда крепко взял руку, которой я держал шпагу, и пару раз повел ею, показывая, как правильно наносить удар. Я отклонился назад. Облачка пара от его дыхания щекотали мне щеку.  
Он отступил на шаг, похлопал меня по плечу и вернулся на свои ступеньки. Том растерянно мне улыбнулся - его все это тоже порядком удивило.  
Так мы вечер и провели, и еще много вечеров после этого - мы с Томом фехтовали, а Дженсен то и дело вскакивал, делал такое лицо, будто только что пришли вести о смерти его горячо любимой бабушки, но на ошибки указывал. Том злился, хлопал себя по коленям, но Дженсен и его переупрямил.

***

Была уже поздняя осень, когда в городе начались облавы. Вольные маги спускались, говорят, с гор, чтобы перезимовать в тепле, въезжали в город на повозках под пахнущими сеном тюками, проходили, привязанные к животам тонкорунных овец.  
Жрецы ходили со стражей, похожие на изголодавшихся гончих с нервными ноздрями. По ночам звонили колокола, а днем были казни.  
\- Нам нужно сматывать удочки, пока не поздно, - говорил я.  
\- Да уймись ты, - пыхкал трубкой Эрик, - место злачное, а нам бояться нечего.  
\- Тоже мне нечего, - я уже начинал расхаживать по кибитке, постукивая по стенам костяшками пальцев, - со жрецами никогда не знаешь, чего ожидать.  
\- Мы платим подати, чего им кипятиться?  
\- Да они на взводе сейчас, говорят, в Нижнем Роллье были заварушки, да по всему югу, - я перешел на крик. - Им сейчас только дай повод, а мы пришлые...  
От моего крика Дженсен вздрогнул, придвинулся к Чаду поближе.  
\- Тише, ты его пугаешь, - примирительно сказал тот.  
\- Он немой, а не скудоумный.  
\- Джаред, ты нас всех пугаешь. Еще одна такая выходка - и мы решим, что тебе таки есть чего бояться. Тебе ведь нечего бояться?

***

Где-то тогда же Дженсен начал ходить за мной по пятам. Видимо, что-то у них разладилось с Чадом, потому что по вечерам, вместо того, чтобы сидеть рядом с ним у жаровни, он таскался за мной по портовым кабакам, по блестящим обледеневшим пристаням, по холмам с их опрятными, закрытыми на ночь лавочками.  
\- Уходи, - сначала говорил я ему, - уходи, только тебя мне тут не хватало.  
Он смотрел упрямо, улыбался.  
\- Знаешь, как мне Чад задницу надерет, если с тобой что-то случится? – и он хохотал, запрокинув голову.  
И я смирился – с ним неплохо было пить, он внимательно слушал и никогда не перебивал.  
Мы уже собирались уходить из очередного кабака, когда к нам подсел какой-то старый, седой как лунь хрыч, расплескав по столу с полпинты эля.  
\- Ты - тот парень, что оживил девушку в Заречье, - сказал он, ткнув кривым пальцем мне в грудь. Он сказал это очень громко, и люди за соседними столами начали оглядываться, чтобы поглазеть на чудака.  
\- Мертвые не могут ожить, - очень спокойно сказал я.  
\- Я сам видел, - упрямо повторил старый болван. - Она чахоточная была, выкашляла легкие себе на передник, а ты к ней прикоснулся...  
\- Пойдем, Дженсен, - сказал я, вставая, и схватил его за запястье, чтобы потащить за собой. Почти сразу же отпустил - запястье у него было неожиданно хрупкое, птичье.  
Нас никто не остановил. За дверью падал легкий снег, который перешел в ту еще метель, прежде чем мы успели дойти до доков. В белесой мути скрадывались очертания домов, терялись звуки. Я остановился на перекрестке - улочки показались незнакомыми, мы могли свернуть не туда. Мы прошли еще немного и вышли на берег, где летом сушили сети - из-под шапок снега проступали треснувшие ребра старых лодок. Звуков не было - мертво и глухо, будто небо брюхом опустилось на землю; так тихо, что трудно даже дышать. И тогда Дженсен сам взял меня за руку и свернул обратно. Тогда я еще подумал, для самого себя неожиданно: если мы выберемся, то выберемся вместе. Я, конечно, думал о черной воде, лижущей лед, о присыпанных снегом полыньях. Но все равно щемит сердце.  
В Холмах окончательно вступила в свои владения зима.

 

А вот то, о чем в их книгах точно не пишут: он был забавный, Дженсен. Вроде серьезный, ужасно серьезный все время, а потом посмотришь на него, когда он не ждет – а у него уголок рта подергивается, ползет вверх. Любил быть на виду, дурачился, впрочем, тоже серьезно, будто от этого многое зависело. И все смеялись, и он с ними. Вот как тогда, когда Чад рыбачить пытался… рассказывать?  
Они мотают головами - об этом не пишут в их книгах. Но, мне кажется, это важно, может, только это и важно.

 

Свиток второй  
Накануне зимнего солнцеворота в городе воцарилось горячечное, заполошное, нервное какое-то веселье. Днем на перекрестках жгли огни, отгоняя духов, а по ночам поплотнее запирали ставни и двери на все засовы. В городе было тревожно. В городе ходили слухи.

***

Многие путают немых с глухими, чувствуют себя рядом с ними в безопасности. А рядом с Дженсеном легко было почувствовать себя в безопасности, когда он наклонялся к тебе, улыбался, прикрыв губы рукой, смеялся, будто ему было не все равно. От этой легкости было тревожно и слегка кружилась голова.  
Но стоило неожиданно обернуться - и можно было поймать его долгий тревожный взгляд, то, как он замирал напряженно, будто перед прыжком.   
Тогда же, где-то накануне солнцеворота у Дженсена начали болеть суставы, иногда так, что он днями не поднимался с чадовой койки, лежал, неуклюже подогнув руки и ноги, а тот сидел возле него, лишь приподнимал его голову, сметал со лба потные пряди, подносил чашки бульона к его губам.  
Это многое объясняло, - думал я тогда. Отрезанный язык, суставы потрощенные, как от дыбы. Странно, что клейма нет. Мне было все равно.  
Была, правда, еще одна возможность, но о ней я тогда еще не догадывался.

***

В один из тех дней, когда Дженсен не вставал, я решил выбраться в кабак. По ночам город казался вымершим, и очень мало заведений сейчас оставались открытыми до рассвета. Приходилось спускаться в самые глубокие долины между холмами, в те гиблые окраины кривых хлипких лачуг, где летом все раскисало, а вместо улиц были наполненные гнилой соленой водой каналы, в которых заканчивали свою жизнь многие неудачники.  
Я подошел к хибарке, по виду мало отличающейся от прочих, и постучал. Из-за двери послышалось лишь тихое шушуканье - не знай я наверняка, куда пришел, то решил бы, что ошибся дверью. Но я лишь постучал громче и крикнул:  
\- Неужто здесь уже не привечают путников зимней ночью?  
Из-за двери донеслись шаркающие шаги; заскрипел засов, и дверь отворилась.  
\- Так-то лучше, - сказал я, делая шаг в пропахшее жженым китовым жиром тепло. - Пинту горячего элю!  
Завсегдатаи, вопреки обычаям, жались по углам и говорили тихо, тревожно оглядываясь. Что-то явно пошло не так. Я нашел пустой стол недалеко от очага и сел там, обхватив тяжелый кубок ладонями. А когда я поднял взгляд, напротив меня уже сидел седовласый старик, который подходил ко мне в тот вечер, когда мы с Дженсеном попали в снежную бурю. Я поморщился.  
\- Все сидят, как на отпевании, да еще и ты. Совсем негде развлечься накануне праздника.  
\- Простому народу сейчас не до развлечений, - кивнул старик. - А тебе еще крупно свезло.  
Он подмигнул, что выглядело так, будто его лицо перекосило судорогой.  
\- Что случилось-то? - я отхлебнул элю. Он был горький и тоже отдавал китовым жиром.  
\- В начале первой стражи это место почтили своим визитом великие люди, - старик хитро улыбнулся. - Целый отряд, да еще с четырьма жрецами в довесок. Говорят, донос им был - искали парнишу, который умеет оживлять мертвых. Утром об этом будут шуметь все Холмы, уже поверь мне. Оживители мертвых - редкие птахи даже в этих краях.  
\- А я-то тут при чем? - по загривку прошел мерзкий такой сквознячок.  
\- При том, что утащили какого-то мальчишку-подмастерье, а не тебя. Ну и казнят его же, в назидание. Но, будь я тобой, я бы поостерегся. Думаю, скоро и тебе начнут наносить визиты.  
Я бросил на стол медяк - он запрыгал, как мелкая рыбешка на поверхности пруда - и вышел.  
Я был рад, что Дженсена со мной не было. Он был нем, но отнюдь не глух.

***

Говорят, вольные магики приплывали в город на кораблях - и корабли шли ко дну. Говорят, они приходили из гор - и ворота захлопнулись. Говорят, они прокрадывались по замерзшим болотам - и на льду по утрам были лужи крови.  
Ходили слухи, что они крадут младенцев из колыбелей для своих обрядов, и что они бросают мертвечину в колодцы. Но почему-то подвалы горожан, старые чердаки полнились ими - и жрецы врывались в дома, протыкали бочки с вином в надежде, что они окажутся не пусты, переворачивали сундуки, простукивали стены.  
Вольные магики стекались в город.  
Говорят, они ждали своего спасителя.

***

\- Откуда ты? – спрашивал я, поставив локти на колени и обхватив бутылку обеими ладонями. Он приподнимал голову, отрываясь от стряпни, улыбался хитро уголками рта. – Как тебя зовут-то? Кто ты? Откуда?  
И так по кругу, до бесконечности. Он поднимался и подходил ко мне, будто пританцовывая – ноги немели, пока он сидел на корточках у жаровни – наклонялся и заглядывал мне в глаза, у него были глаза с хитринкой. Мне хотелось запустить пальцы в спутавшиеся волосы у него на загривке. Я злился, мне казалось, даже будь у него язык, он бы ничего мне не сказал.  
Я сдерживался.

***

А с Майком мы, помнится, познакомились позже.   
Стоял такой мороз, что дерево трещало и яйца синели, а плевок в полете замерзал и падал на землю со звоном. На представления народ не рвался - понятно, никому не хотелось отморозить ноги, наблюдая, как влюбленный, цокая зубами и время от времени дыша на замерзшие ладони, признается в любви своей синей возлюбленной. Поэтому с деньгами стало плохо - Стив даже как-то попытался своровать буханку хлеба у булочника в Верхнем городе, а Чад время от времени исчезал куда-то, но всякий раз возвращался с наполненной медяками сумой.  
Мы варили мороженые прошлогодние буряки, размачивали и сосали сушеные яблоки. Иногда еще удавалось поймать чью-то птицу, но это редко.  
Когда мы уже начали задумываться о продаже костюмов, пришел Майкл, грохнул на стол, без слов и даже не представившись, увесистый кожаный гаман, и сказал:  
\- Есть дельце.  
Если бы осенью у повозки не треснуло колесо и нам удалось добраться до Форта Плата, если бы для представлений мы выбрали другую площадь, если бы той зимой не воцарились эти ранние морозы, все сложилось бы совсем иначе.  
А так Эрик просто смерил Майка взглядом, цыкнул зубом и спросил:  
\- Сколько?  
\- Шесть золотых, - сказал Майк.  
Эрик, наверное, решил, что, не узнав о деле, торговаться не с руки, да и, к тому же, за шесть золотых можно было купить нас всех, да еще нашу хромоногую лошадку впридачу.  
\- Что за дело?  
Майк лучезарно ухмыльнулся:  
\- Любопытство кошку сгубило. Вот выделите мне двух крепких парней, им я и расскажу.  
Эрик, не глядя, ткнул пальцем в Дженсена и меня. О деле он и у нас потом сможет разузнать, да и потом, шесть золотых - это целое состояние, незачем приставать с лишними расспросами к серьезному человеку.  
\- Вот и замечательно. Я тогда зайду за ними завтра, как сядет солнце.  
И ушел, отсалютовав с порога.  
Так на сцену вышло последнее действующее лицо нашей истории.

***

Насчет дела, конечно, у меня были предположения - я был не слепой и не младенец - но Майк был хотя бы не такой страшный, как тот мужик из Дайхена, так что я особо переживал. К тому времени, как Майк вразвалочку подошел к нашим повозкам, я был одет с иголочки (под кафтаном - рубаха, в которой я играл Менестреля в "Прекрасной Розалинде") и почти гладко выбрит.  
\- Пойдем, парни, - весело кивнул Майк.  
Так вот: мы были оптимисты.  
Всю дорогу Майк болтал без умолку. О скачках, последних будоражащих высший свет сплетнях, холодах. О моде на шейные платки и серебряные булавки. О слишком любопытных слугах и последних открытиях натурфилософов.  
Когда он свернул на городской погост, мы сначала не удивились - мало ли у кого какие причуды. Но он шел все дальше и дальше, к части для бедных, а потом остановился перед свежей могилой, которую еще не успел присыпать снег, достал из сугроба под голыми кустами две лопаты и сказал "Копайте".  
Мы с Дженсеном переглянулись. Такого поворота событий не ждал, похоже, ни один из нас.  
\- Ну, чего вы ждете? Вы же согласились.  
И это была святая правда. Мы принялись за дело.  
Работенка, надо сказать, была та еще. Хотя земля и была разрыхлена, под лопату то и дело попадали мерзлые куски, и вскоре мы уже сбросили кафтаны.  
Майк наматывал круги вокруг нас, смешно вытягивая шею и высматривая, не идет ли кто. Он явно нервничал - мы, впрочем, тоже. За осквернение могил в разных городах было предусмотрено сожжение, повешение либо колесование.  
Наконец лопаты с глухим стуком ударились об крышку гроба. Майк сглотнул, спрыгнул вниз, принялся раскачивать веко. Оно с треском подалось.  
\- Вот и чудненько, - сказал он, вытаскивая наружу труп молоденькой девушки в полотняном платье, больше похожем на ночнушку - впрочем, возможно, именно ночнушка это и была. Девушка была бледная и хрупкая, я даже поймал себя на шальной мысли, не холодно ли ей лежать на земле. - А теперь закапывайте, оттащим ее ко мне - и свободны на все четыре стороны.  
Когда мы тащили ее к Майку, схватив с Дженсеном ее под руки (а жил Майк, надо сказать, на Холме - хуже места для таких целей и не придумаешь), сам Майк все время забегал наперед, проверяя, не идет ли стража. Несколько раз мы слышали издали звон их трещоток, но не более. Хотя страху все же натерпелись.  
Наконец мы выволокли тело по узкой винтовой лестнице на третий этаж, затащили его в мансарду, сплошь заваленую тяжелыми томами в кожаном переплете с тиснением и уставленную странными металлическими приборами. Посреди комнаты стоял большой стол с мраморной столешницей, в которой были выточены желобки.  
\- Ну вот, кидайте ее сюда - и можете идти, - указал Майк на стол. - И если этот ваш главный спросит, чем вы занимались полночи, придумайте что-нибудь. Ну там, воду в решете носили, или меня ублажали... но только посмейте заикнуться о том, что вы делали на самом деле - и Анкеррские рудники вам Раем покажутся, - с доброй улыбкой сытого цепного бульдога сказал Майк.   
На улице светало.  
...Я сказал Эрику, что мы всю ночь носили воду в решете. Он решил, что мы ублажали Майка.  
Мне было все равно, Дженсену - и подавно.

***

\- Я хочу познакомить тебя со своими друзьями, - сказал Майк, когда мы притащили к нему очередной труп. - И его приводи, - он ткнул пальцем в Дженсена.  
Он налил нам горького травяного отвара. Я подозрительно понюхал варево, но Дженсен кивнул и отпил.  
\- Зачем? - я пожал плечами. - Посмотреть спектакль они могут и на площади. Только пусть соберут побольше, а то для пяти зрителей мы по такой холодине ничего ставить не будем.  
\- Нет, - Майк ухмыльнулся, - они бы хотели просто поговорить. Ну, какие изменения в городе надобно сделать, чтобы он стал более гостеприимным для простого народа, все в таком духе.  
Я, конечно, подумал, что на самом деле им просто нужны молчаливые работники для проворачивания сомнительных делец, но не мне было воротить носом. И в назначенный день мы с Дженсеном, одетые с иголочки (то бишь в подколотые по фигуре сценические костюмы), прибыли в Майкову мансарду.  
К тому времени его друзья уже собрались, и они представляли собой чертовски пеструю толпу. Юноши и мужчины в пестрых студенческих мантиях до пят, в этих круглых, как блинчики, забавных шапочках и с тяжелыми перстнями на пальцах.  
Майк схватил меня за руку так, что потом остались синяки, и потащил в толпу, улыбаясь всем и никому по ходу.  
\- Это Макс, мы с ним на костоправов вместе учимся, - только тут я наконец сообразил, зачем Майку так часто нужны были мертвяки: он был из тех чудаков, что оскверняли останки во имя науки, - а это Клайв, он у нас преподает, благодаря его дотошности мы с Максом чуть не перестали учиться вместе. А вон то Уильбер - он с департамента всеобщей справедливости, но чем он там занимается, я уже запамятовал. Так, а из окна свешивается Оуэн - эй, Оуэн, посмотри-ка, кто к нам пришел, это и есть Джаред...  
У меня в глазах зарябило от приподнимаемых шапочек, кивков, вежливых полупоклонов, приподнимания кубков и ежевичного вина. Пестрая толпа накатывалась, как волна, спрашивала, как мне в городе, желала здоровья и всяческих успехов, как на свадьбе, смеялась над моими неловкими односложными ответами, будто то были самые изысканные остроты. Поначалу это меня пугало, я искал подвоха и хотел сбежать. Я уже даже поймал Дженсена, чтобы вместе с ним незаметно просочиться к двери, но он лишь упрямо улыбнулся, чуть наклонив голову, и подтолкнул меня обратно в комнату. Я попробовал протиснуться мимо него, и он прижал меня к стене все с той же невозмутимой улыбкой. Его волосы пахли солнцем и дымом. С ним было невозможно спорить.  
Так вечер и проходил - я пытался с наименьшими потерями выйти из бесконечных разговоров и то и дело искал взглядом Дженсена, который отсиживался по углам с кубком вина и Майком. Перехватив мой взгляд, он улыбался, и тогда я слегка расслаблялся. Да и вино было хорошим.  
О работе, как ни странно, никто так и не заговорил.

***

После этого я начал встречать их все время - в кабаках, на рынке, в доках, куда мы ходили по рыбу. Казалось, когда бы я ни оглянулся - кто-то из них обнаруживался за плечом. Они улыбались, махали мне, замирали, будто ждали чего-то; норовили мельком прикоснуться к моему плечу.  
Я недоуменно косился на Дженсена, он пожимал плечами. Кажется, мир сходил с ума.

***

А еще тогда мы еле ушли от облавы жрецов. Они врывались во все кабаки по очереди, что-то вынюхивали. Дженсен потащил меня через дворы, через снеговые заметы, не озираясь, а позади полыхала десятками факелов смерть.  
Мы бежали под гору, и легкие жгло огнем. Дженсен легко перепрыгивал через ограды, терпеливо помогал перебраться мне, и мы бежали дальше.   
Наконец я повалился в снег - я смог лишь помахать головой, когда он протянул мне руку, чтобы помочь подняться. Сердце колотилось так, что я решил: лучше сдохнуть прямо там, если что. Беги, сказал я ему, беги от меня, ты еще успеешь. И тогда он наклонился ко мне, и мне стало страшно, так страшно, как не было ни тем вечером, ни, наверное, никогда в жизни - такие у него были глаза. Я послушно встал, и мы побежали дальше.

 

\- Вот, пожалуй, и все, что я могу рассказать о нем. То, что дальше – неважно. Можно вина?  
Переговариваются тихо, будто рядом с умирающим или безумцем; слушают вполуха. Нас сейчас много таких – вроде бы знавших его, и не все надежны.  
\- А дальше… сейчас я уже не знаю, что он делал потому, что считал меня каким-то чудотворцем и пытался вот так подтолкнуть, а что – ну, просто потому… Он умный был, Дженсен. Вот только тогда, кажется, так и не понял, что случилось.  
Подают мне стакан вина, глиняный, тяжелый, хотя вино-то плохонькое, дрянное кислое вино.  
\- Мне продолжать?

 

Свиток третий  
А на следующее утро неожиданно наступила оттепель. Оттепель в день солнцеворота - дурная примета.  
Эрик с утра ходил мрачнее тучи, жевал губы и обкусывал заусеницы на пальцах. То и дело выходил на крыльцо, исподлобья смотрел на образовавшиеся на мостовой бурые проплешины, плевал себе под ноги и обратно закрывал дверь.  
\- Нам так никакой лучины не хватит, если ты будешь напускать холоду через каждые пять минут! - рявкнул Чад, сидевший в тот день при жаровне.  
\- Тебе-то какое дело, эти, - он ткнул пальцем в Дженсена и меня, - на лучину зарабатывают, а остальных хоть в порта задницей крутить отправляй. Развелось тут, - и он снова плюнул себе под ноги, хотя всегда следил за чистотой в кибитке.  
\- А то что эти у нас без году неделя, а я за тобой таскаюсь по всей это чертовой стране, как собачка, уже который год - это как, ничего?  
\- А толку, если ты только и умеешь, что валяться на сцене?  
\- Ну так найди себе кого-то, кто умеет валяться на сцене лучше, да еще и тебя бы при этом терпел, - Чад нехорошо усмехнулся, встал, чуть не перевернув жаровню, и направился к двери.  
Дженсен вырос на его пути, и Чад замахнулся - Дженсен попятился, выставив перед собой руки, скривив губы в полуулыбке-полугримасе. Это сейчас-то я знаю, что вступи он в драку - Чад умер бы самое большое через несколько секунд, но тогда я просто подумал, что он не умеет драться, и поспешил вмешаться. Положил руку Чаду на плечо:  
\- Эй, парень, полегче.  
\- Отвали, - он оскалился.  
\- Тихо, тихо. С этой зимой чертовой у нас у всех крыша едет, с кем не бывает.  
\- Пусть у вас и едет, с меня хватит, - он рванулся в сторону, но я был сильнее. Его плащ затрещал. - Лапы убери, урод, не тебе латать потом.  
\- Чад, пожалуйста, еще оттепель эта дурацкая, ты же знаешь, как Эрик серьезно к этому относится...  
\- А ты вообще чего пристал, я уйду - Дин тебе достанется, бери-не хочу.  
Я так опешил, что даже ослабил хватку, и Чад выбежал из кибитки, не закрыв за собою дверь. Я хотел было броситься за ним, но пока натягивал сапоги и накидывал кафтан, его и след простыл. Я пробежался по окрестным улочкам, позвал его, но в конце концов понял, что затея безнадежная. Впрочем, я еще какое-то время побродил по Холмам, наблюдая за последними предпраздничными приготовлениями - на балконах вывешивали гирлянды подмерзших цветов, повсюду пестрели маленькие фонарики. Возвращаться не хотелось - умел же Чад сказать свое последнее слово. Вроде и неправда, во всяком случае, я сам тогда себе в этом не признавался, но что-то противно скреблось под солнечным сплетением.  
Когда я наконец набрался смелости вернуться, Эрик встретил меня вопросом:  
\- Что ты там уже натворил?  
\- Вроде ничего, - я попытался вспомнить, - а что такое?  
\- Да приходили тут какие-то, выспрашивали. Плащи вроде и неприметные, но взглянут - и жуть берет. Магики, - прошептал он одними губами. - Я, конечно, сказал, что ты пропал куда-то еще до Громникова дня, но поостерегись пока на всякий случай.  
Меня трясло - конечно, потому, что с мороза (а после обеда таки начало подмораживать) зашел в тепло. Дженсен осторожно опустил ладонь мне на руку, встревоженно заглянул в глаза. Я мотнул головой - мол, все в порядке. Нихрена не было в порядке.  
А к вечеру вернулся и Чад - промокший до нитки и продрогший, с трясущимися посиневшими ладонями. Он быстро вспыхивал, но быстро и отходил. Я налил ему чашку бульону.

 

***

В день зимнего солнцестояния всю ночь нужно рассказывать истории. Эрик как хозяин дома развесил по всем углам маленькие фонарики красной бумаги, зажег масло. Мы расселись вокруг жаровни - Дженсен сел рядом со мной, они с Чадом до сих пор смотрели друг на друга косо. Мы так и не успели вырезать Дженсену отдельную плошку, да и нужды в том не было - наша разношерстная компания никогда не садилась к столу одновременно. И вот сейчас нам пришлось есть из одной плошки, и ложка, которая касалась его губ, касалась моих. Когда мы передавали плошку туда-сюда, наши руки то и дело соприкасались.  
\- Был отшельник, который жил на площади, - начал Эрик. - Сумасшедший был, что с него возьмешь. Он считал, что человек жив, пока не стерлась память о нем, вот и пересказывал всем, готовым слушать, услышанное от умерших.  
\- Был молчальник, и врут те, кто говорят, что молчальники бывают лишь в легендах. Просто увидевшие их уже никому не смогут рассказать, слишком хорошие они воины, - подхватил Чад. - Молчальникам бы с рыбами дружить.  
\- Был город, - продолжил я, - еще в те времена, когда чародействовать было позволено не только жрецам. Город был на горе, и как-то она оторвалась от земли и затанцевала куда-то - только ее и видели.  
\- Был жрец, - сказал Том, - который молчал день, и ночь, и еще раз день, и так много-много лет, а когда снова заговорил, то его уже никто не мог заткнуть. Так и скинули его в колодец.  
\- Была мать, - вступил Стив, - которая, чтобы солнце снова взошло после зимнего солнцеворота, должна была сжечь своего ребенка, и чтобы ему не было так страшно, сама пошла с ним на костер. Глупо, конечно - оставлять остальных детей одних. Но это вы уже все слышали.  
Кто-то должен был рассказать историю Дженсена вместо него, но никто не знал, что рассказать.

***

Следующим утром Дженсен проснулся первым и разбудил меня. Он стоял над моей кроватью, и в лучах рассветного солнца казалось, что его бледная кожа светится изнутри. Я приподнялся на локтях и уже было раскрыл рот, чтобы спросить, в чем дело, но он приложил палец к своим губам и указал на дверь.  
Ничего не понимая, я тихо оделся. Дженсен приоткрыл дверь, выглянул наружу - между бровями легла тревожная морщинка. Когда дверь за нами захлопнулась, он схватил меня за руку и потащил прочь от кибитки, прочь от площади.  
\- Куда мы идем? - спрашивал я. - Давай вернемся!  
Но он лишь мотал головой и тащил меня все дальше, в дебри старых низинных окраин, где дома росли, как причудливые грибы, наползая друг на друга, и на улочках даже днем царил полумрак.  
Непохоже, чтобы он пытался сбросить хвост - он не петлял, не оглядывался, не останавливался внезапно. Просто шел и шел - казалось, просто хотел утащить меня подальше от площади, поводить меня подольше.  
Он выискивал самые страшные дыры, где на гнилых подмостках танцевали кривозубые, вислогрудые старухи, а списанные на сушу капитаны рассказывали о морских чудовищах и чертях, бродящих по дну. Нас то и дело окликали местные шлюхи, и у некоторых из них вместо носа зияли зловонные провалы.  
Дженсен вел меня все дальше, вглубь скользких крысиных ходов, и я хватался за его руку, как за последнюю соломинку.  
Вдруг меня кто-то позвал - голос показался знакомым.  
\- Джаред, эй!  
Дженсен мгновенно вырос между мной и аркой, из которой донесся голос, - как мираж.  
В украшенной осыпающейся от сырости лепниной арке стоял Майк, но если бы не сияющая лысина, я бы его не узнал: порванный грязный сюртук, рассеченная бровь, и в нем уже не было давешней вальяжности - он ссутулился, и его плечи нервно подергивались. Не человек - огрызок человека.  
\- Привет, старина! - я приобнял его, похлопал по спине, но он лишь вздрогнул.  
\- Дженсен, мне надо поговорить с тобой, - именно тогда я впервые услышал настоящее имя Дженсена. Оно шло ему больше, чем то, которое подобрали мы.  
Тот коснулся мочки уха, показывая, что он - весь внимание.  
\- Нет, давай отойдем, - Майк схватил Дженсена под руку и оттащил в противоположный конец арки, натянуто мне улыбнувшись.  
Он говорил долго; у него было лицо человека, хлебнувшего сон-травы - совершенно мертвое лицо. Дженсен слушал, облокотившись об стенку, а потом мотнул головой.  
\- Нет, ты не понял! - повысил голос Майк. Я уже готов был встряхнуть его хорошенько, чтобы на Дженсена пасть не раскрывал, но тогда я наконец разобрал слова - да так и замер. - Тебе больше никто не будет платить. Я бы вообще удавил эту тварь, пока не поздно. Все мои - Джонс, Уильбер, Макс, все - мертвы. Мертвы, понимаешь? Это он притащил жрецов туда. Наши видели его с седовласым. Дженсен, я тебе приказываю: убей его.  
Дженсен наконец отделился от стены и еще раз мотнул головой.  
Майк примирительно опустил руку ему на плечо:  
\- Может, он и тот, о ком говорилось в пророчествах, но пойми ты, они все равно добрались до него раньше. Я тебе заплачу, и ты как молчальник... - Майк принялся рыться в карманах своего засаленного сюртука, тыкать Дженсену полные пригоршни тусклых монет.  
Дженсен мягко улыбнулся, встряхнулся, как пес, и одним быстрым движением свернул ему шею. Потом подхватил тело, осторожно усадил его на мостовой и закрыл ему глаза. Протянул руку мне - его улыбка была виноватой.

***

Когда мы вернулись, кибитка была пуста. Я шагнул за распахнутую настежь в дверь в стылый холод, который бывает лишь в покинутых помещениях. Растерянно прошелся между кроватей, пытаясь не наступать на раскиданную по полу одежду для представлений. Поставил на ножки перевернутую жаровню, потом собрал разбросанные вещи, аккуратно сложил их на постели Эрика. Будь я днем тут, ничего этого бы не случилось.  
Я свернулся на своей койке, натянув покрывало на голову. Меня бил озноб. Дженсен стоял рядом, за последние месяцы я научился определять его присутствие в темноте, с закрытыми глазами - чужое зыбкое тепло. А тогда он скользнул ко мне под покрывало, сжал мое лицо между своими ладонями.  
\- Ты ничего не понимаешь, - сказал я. - Ты ничего не...  
Он зажал мне рот своим. У него были сухие нервные губы. Еще - с ним было странно целоваться, с человеком без языка. У меня сосало под ложечкой. Он отстранился, внимательно посмотрел на меня. За окном снег блестел, как болотные огни, и оттого кибитка полнилась холодным потусторонним светом.  
Мы покатились по койке - он сверху, я сверху, он сверху; локти - в солнечное сплетение, его ступни холодные, будто вылеплены из льда.  
Он накрыл меня своим телом, улыбнулся мне в губы, и стало легко, невыносимо легко.  
\- Давай же, - вскидываясь, кусая его плечо, он снова смеется, и сначала больно, но я хочу его запомнить, мысли - только о том, как скоро небо расколет рассвет, и от этого на глаза наворачиваются слезы. Он останавливается - морщинка между бровей, в глазах тревога, но я обхватываю ногами его бедра, глажу его плечи. Он мне верит. У меня кружится голова.  
...Потом он встал, легкомысленно вытерся об покрывало. Стукнул кремнем - потянуло горячей смолой от лучины. При свете тлеющих в жаровне углей на стенах заплясало.  
Он прижался ко мне в темноте - нервное дрожащее тело, такое хрупкое. Ему казалось, что спешить нам некуда. И правда, ничего хорошего нас впереди не ждало.

***

Я просил у них одного - чтобы он не узнал, какую роль сыграл я. Конечно, я знал, что этого они мне не дадут. Я знал, и когда утром мы вышли из повозки - он шел, как по ножам, а я за ним следом шаг в шаг - они накинулись из-за спины, и я впервые увидел молчальника в действии. Он был тих - что немудрено - и двигался тихо, как призрак, как приближающаяся смерть. Меня смело в сторону, и я до сих пор не знаю, он ли меня оттолкнул, или оттащили те. Он всегда двигался слегка неуклюже, прижимая локти к ребрам, чуть выворачивая колени - лишь потом я узнал, что молчальникам в детстве выкручивают все суставы - а тогда я наконец увидел, как он может двигаться в бою. Он звенел, как натянутая струна. Люди дрались легко и легко умирали. Казалось, это длилось вечность. Это не могло длиться вечность.  
Наконец его сбили с ног багром из тех, какими рыцарей стаскивают с коня. А потом на него навалились всей кучей. Когда они расступились, он уже сидел на земле с тяжелыми кандалами на руках.  
\- Молодец, - сказал седовласый, похлопывая меня по плечу. - Я и не сомневался, что ты справишься.  
А он на меня, кстати, и не посмотрел. Наверное, мне было бы проще, если бы он посмотрел. Это была бы какая никакая, а точка.

***

Днем глашатаи кричали о приближающейся казни. Ночью звонили колокола.  
Я мог бы сказаться больным - мог бы метаться в бреду, не иметь сил встать; мог загреметь в каталажку - за пьяную драку, за попытку стащить рыбину с лотка. Но - я тогда сидел во все отдаляющейся от города карете, просто сидел, болтая ногами, пытаясь зашить прореху на кафтане, в кровь искалывая пальцы, пока они разводили костер.  
Они развели большой костер из влажных веток. Он задохнулся прежде, чем почувствовал, как горит его плоть. Надеюсь, это была быстрая смерть.

***

\- Будет война, - сказал я.  
Его сожгли в субботу утром, еще до того, как зазвонили портовые колокола, и прежде чем сумерки выплеснулись на Холмы, запылали дома. Дома жрецов за стенами из белого известняка. Ратуша с наглухо заколоченными ставнями. Храм и суд.  
А больше я ничего не говорил, я уже все рассказал.

 

На закате облака за окнами скриптория ломкие, как осенний лед, и так же медленно тают. Перед глазами - муть, а спину немилосердно ломит. Я складываю руки на коленях и жду, когда меня позовут к вечерне.


End file.
